Heartbeat sensors, blood pressure sensors, blood O2 sensors, and so forth, may be integrated into portable electronic devices to facilitate health monitoring in mobile settings. Conventional perspiration sensors, on the other hand, may typically use engineered fabrics to soak and analyze sweat from the skin. Such an approach may not be practical for portable electronic devices.